


Voice On The Line

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve试着在没有Tony的世界里生活。在这个世界里，Tony只是一段扬声器里的声音。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice On The Line

“你在看什么？”Tony问，把注意力从StarkPad转移到餐桌对面的Steve身上。  
“你。”Steve说。  
“我以为你在看报纸。”  
“没错，今天第六页的照片是你。”  
“无论我做了什么，请记住我是爱你的。”  
“你什么也没做，除了长出了白头发。”Steve把报纸翻过来，把几乎铺满整个版面的大照片给Tony看。  
其实只是一张Tony出席慈善活动的照片，他一身黑色礼服，举着香槟对镜头展示着标志性的Stark笑容，额头和两鬓的白色发根清晰可见。黑体字的大标题写着——  
Aging playboy found someone to settle down with.  
“OK，首先，这张照片完全不能公正地反映我的外貌。”Tony说，“其次，我早就不是花花公子了！”  
“放松，Tony，我并没有在指控你。”Steve笑着把报纸收回去，“我喜欢这篇报道。”  
“你喜欢这篇报道？一篇在标题里用‘正在老去’形容钢铁侠的报道？”  
“它是关于我的。”  
Tony瞪着他，Steve努力不让自己嘴角上扬，但是失败了。  
“它说了什么？”  
“都是好事情。事实上，我不得不对它报道的精准程度表示惊讶——他们甚至采访到了这枚戒指的设计师。”Steve指着照片里Tony左手的银戒，“显然据这位设计师所说，我当时是一个‘傻笑着沉浸在恋爱中的、无可救药的笨蛋’。”  
“他说的没错，你就是一个无可救药的笨蛋。”Tony说，把面前的咖啡推到一边。  
“而你选择了我这个笨蛋做丈夫，显然你也聪明不到哪里去。”Steve说，把报纸折起来。  
“看来我们这两个笨蛋除了互相扶持，没有其他的存活办法了，Mr Rogers。”Tony皱着鼻子说，眼睛里全是笑意。  
“看来只能这么做了，Mr Stark。”Steve说，隔着餐桌凑过来亲吻Tony。

 

Steve睁开眼睛，伸出手把闹钟关掉。现在是早晨5点，自从Tony不在后他都起得很早。  
他抬起手遮住眼睛，努力回想着刚才的梦。那是一个美梦，具体细节记不清了，但早晨宁静的阳光，咖啡的香气和Tony嘴唇的柔软触感依然清晰地留在他脑海里。  
他把手指放在嘴唇上，用自己的体温模仿着Tony嘴唇的温暖。  
“又梦见我了？”Tony的声音传来。  
“没错。”Steve微笑着。  
“是个好梦吗？”  
“是个非常好的梦。”Steve坐起来，把被子掀到一边。房间的窗帘缓缓拉开了一些，透出清澈的晨光。他走进浴室，开始洗漱。

 

“你不适合留胡子。”Tony说。  
“我现在有很多空闲时间，总得找点事情做。”Steve回答，对着镜子仔细修剪自己短短的金色胡子。  
“你完全没抓住重点，我的胡型必须搭配黑色的胡子，你的金色胡子完全无法起到修饰作用。”  
“跳出来咬我一口啊。”Steve说。  
“你这是耍赖。”Tony不满意地说，他依旧喋喋不休，直到Steve坐在餐桌前开始切一个煎蛋。  
“不能喝咖啡让我很沮丧。”Tony说。  
“你现在不需要它。”  
“但我非常想念它的味道。”  
“就像我想念吻你的感觉？”  
“就是这个意思。”  
“如果我向你描述它的味道，会有帮助吗？”  
“你可以试一试，反正造成不了什么损失，不是吗？”  
Steve拿起Tony的杯子，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“它很温暖。”他说。  
“就像你抱着我的时候。”Tony说。  
“香味很浓郁，像是午后晒在叶子上的阳光，和咖啡豆。”  
“你不能用‘像咖啡豆’形容咖啡。”  
“它闻起来就是这样。”  
“好吧，告诉我它尝起来怎么样。”  
Steve端起来喝了一小口。  
“很烫，苦涩，就像任何咖啡一样。”  
“我喜欢黑咖啡。”  
“就像我第一次吻你，当时你嘴里就是咖啡的味道。”  
“那个亲吻，是在我们第一次约会的时候吗？”  
“不，它发生在餐桌旁。”  
“我想起来了，当时你抱怨说咖啡不可能好喝到会有人像我这样必须靠它过活。”  
“没错，然后你就凑过来亲吻了我。”  
“然后你同意了我的观点——咖啡就是有这么好喝！”  
“我当时被其他的事情分心了。”  
“比如我的嘴唇？”  
“比如你的嘴唇。”  
“那真是太糟糕了！”  
“我能说什么呢？你说服别人的能力很强。”  
“那就是我——说服者Tony Stark！”

 

“我永远也看不够你健身的样子！”Tony感叹。  
“请别告诉我你现在感觉到了性欲。”  
“为了你当然会！你能看到自己现在的样子吗？God！我想要把手伸进你的T恤里！”  
“可惜你不能——现在你能怎么办？给自己来一串乱码字符么？”  
“别低估AI能做到的事情！”  
“我接下来要走进浴室里去。我现在对水温、流速、熏香、声音都很敏感。”  
“我会看看我能做什么。”  
“Good.”

 

“别告诉我你还在画我。”Tony说。此刻Steve正蜷缩在温室里的大沙发上写写画画，阳光和绿色的植物环绕着他。  
“我也会画其他人。”Steve反驳。  
“我很自信大部分都是我。”  
“那你就猜错了，大部分是Bucky。”  
“我不相信！”  
“放松，我开玩笑的，大部分是你。”  
“我就知道！”  
“我想念Bucky了。”  
“我想念你们每个人。”  
“我也是。”Steve说，缓缓翻动着画册中复仇者的速写。  
“你能想象已经过了多少年了吗？”他轻轻地问。  
“离我们最后一次集合已经7年了。”Tony说。  
“离你离开我已经7年了。”Steve说，感觉水开始在眼睛中聚集。  
“别这样，Steve，你这样让我很难过。”  
“抱歉。”Steve说，朝着天花板露出笑容。  
“我会一直在这里，永远不离开。”  
“我知道，我只是——”  
“我知道。”  
“别讨论这个了，给我放首歌吧。”  
“你想听哪一首？”  
“我们第一次跳舞时的伴奏。”  
“好的。”  
几秒钟后，轻柔的音乐流淌在温室里，Steve翻到新的一页，开始凭借记忆描绘Tony的眼睛。

Memories light the corners of my mind  
Misty water color memories  
Of the way we were  
Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind  
Smiles we gave to one another  
For the way we were

 

“你应该多出去走走。”  
“在大街上跟你说话会很奇怪。”Steve说，爬到被子里。  
“你可以戴着一个蓝牙耳机，装作是在打电话。”  
“我没有什么特别想去的地方。”  
“你需要多呼吸有益健康的新鲜空气，多认识新的朋友。去我们以前常去散步的公园吧，最近天气非常适合散步。”  
“明天吧”  
“我就知道我说服不了你。”  
“明天，我保证。”  
“OK. 那么，晚安？老顽固。”  
“晚安，Tony。”  
“明天见。”  
“明天见。”

 

Tony关掉麦克风，望着屏幕上波动的曲线，数据显示Steve已经进入了睡眠状态。  
“令人嫉妒的睡觉能力。”Tony微笑着，把Clint新箭头的设计图打开。  
“Sir, Ms Potts请求进入工作间。”  
“让她进来。”Tony说，拿起一把螺丝刀，盯着设计图，用螺丝刀的手柄敲打自己的下巴。  
“有新文件需要我签字吗？”他头也不回地问。  
“是的。”Pepper回答，把一叠文件和一支笔放到他手边的工作台上。  
Tony抬头对她微微一笑，拿起笔开始签字。  
“你——”Pepper开口。  
“我很好。”  
“我想说你该刮胡子了。”  
“你介意我不刮胡子吗？”  
“不。”  
“你是最近唯一能见到我的人，既然你都不介意，我为什么要刮它？”  
Pepper并没有多说什么。  
“给我一杯咖啡吧。”一分钟之后，她说。  
Tony把笔还给她，站起来走到咖啡机前，看到咖啡豆已经空掉了。他发出挫败的感叹，走出门去。  
Pepper侧耳听着他的脚步声逐渐远离，然后她转向电子屏幕。  
“Jarvis？”  
“Yes, Ms Potts?”  
“能让我和Steve通话吗？”  
“抱歉，Sir并没有给您与Captain的记忆通话的权限。”  
“即使我使用紧急状况的权限也不行？”  
“非常抱歉。”  
“只要一分钟，让我和他说几句话。”  
“你以为你在干什么？”Tony的声音传来。  
Pepper转过身，看到他拿着一小包咖啡豆站在工作间门口，脸色苍白，眉眼间全是抑制不住的怒气。  
“你我都知道这样是行不通的。”她说。  
“对我来说完全可以。”Tony说，把咖啡豆放进咖啡机，按下启动按钮。  
机器发出声音，他们两人互相瞪视。  
“Tony——”  
“别，”他摇着头，“别。”  
“他已经死了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不能守着一段记忆活下去。”  
“显然我可以，我已经这么做了7年了。”  
“复仇者需要你。”  
“没有我他们运行得很好，我并没有退出，不是吗？我本来就是以顾问的身份被招进来的，我现在依然给他们提供装备和战术咨询。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“他们不需要我。”  
“那我呢？你有没有想过我会需要你？”  
“我很抱歉，Pepper，你没法明白——”  
“我明白——”  
“不！你不明白！这就是问题所在！我以为我终于可以不再孤身一人了，我以为我终于可以快乐了，我以为我终于可以告别以前的Tony Stark了，然后他突然就不在了——别跟我说你明白我的感受！”  
“Tony，你是我最好的朋友，除了Happy你是我生命中最重要的人，但你在逐渐离开，从7年前开始你就在逐渐离开了。我需要我最好的朋友回来。”  
“抱歉，Pepper，这是我唯一无法做到的事情。”  
Pepper看上去快要哭了，但她露出一个僵硬的笑容。  
“你要学会走出来，去拥有自己的生活。我们都不再年轻了，时间不多了。”  
“我应该走出去？坐在公园里喂鸭子？去认识一个姑娘或者男孩？组建一个家庭？或许还要养一条狗？你不觉得好笑吗？！”  
Pepper紧闭着嘴唇，沉默不语。  
咖啡机发出完成的声音。  
“你的咖啡好了。”Tony举起杯子，“以后，我的工作间不欢迎你。你可以把文件交给Jarvis，我签好后会派人送到你办公室的。”  
“我不会丢下你的。”Pepper说。  
“那祝你好运。”  
她接过咖啡，拿起文件走了出去。

Tony瘫坐在工作台前，用手揉着眼睛。  
“Sir，您应该休息了。”  
“或许我确实应该了。”Tony说，抬头看着屏幕上平稳的曲线。  
“等Steve快醒来时叫醒我。”他命令道，扶着工作台站起身，走向角落里的沙发。  
“如您所愿，Sir.”

 

The end


End file.
